


Immune

by Nestra



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always been special," said the man sitting in the passenger seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immune

"What do you mean he's immune?"

Ianto flushed under Jack's angry glare, but it wasn't his fault, was it? "It didn't take. Owen warned you this might happen."

"He said a hundredth of a percent of the population *might* be immune!"

"I've always been special," said the man sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm also about two seconds from climbing out of this fucking car and finding someone to blow me. I don't give a shit if aliens are invading Pittsburgh."

"This is your fault," Ianto said. Only Jack could manage to chat up a bloke while simultaneously chasing a Weevil through a crowded club. A very attractive bloke, of course, with heavy-lidded eyes and full lips, and--

"Yes, darling," Jack said icily. "I'll make it up to you later. Right now, we have a problem."

They'd retconned the whole club -- Babylon, it was called. It was their first field test of aerosolized retcon, and it had worked quite well. With one exception.

"You didn't even have to drug half of those twinks," the man said, opening the glove box and rummaging through it. "They were so high they wouldn't have remembered anything."

"Look, Brian, is it? Put that down." Ianto reached into the front seat and pried a stun gun from Brian's hands. Brian flipped him off and sprawled against the passenger-side door.

"So he knows Weevils exist," Jack said. "It's not like he's the only person in the world. There's footage of them on YouTube."

"I don't like leaving behind loose ends."

"Neither do I, though they're usually not quite this loose." Jack winked at Brian, who rolled his eyes.

"Does he always try to pull this cheesy shit?"

"It can be very effective," Ianto admitted. "He's just a little distracted right now. In fact, it's best not to taunt him. He might get...ambitious."

Brian wasn't impressed, and Jack got the manic gleam in his eye that made Ianto nervous. But Brian was off on another line of thought. "This retcon shit -- it makes people forget? I could fuck my way through Pittsburgh a second time. Give me a lifetime supply, and I'll keep my mouth shut." He reached between his legs and adjusted himself. "As far as talking's concerned, at least. I don't make any promises about cock."

"Oh, no," Jack said. "How about, you don't run around telling everyone about Weevils *or* retcon, and we won't lock you up until we figure out how to make retcon work on you."

Brian shrugged. "Fine. Let's go back to my apartment and fuck."

Ianto cleared his throat. "I don't know if that's the wisest idea."

"Don't even pretend like you don't want to." Jack and Brian had kissed inside the club, before the Weevil appeared. He had seen them, caught glimpses of their wet mouths and tongues in the dim light.

Ianto looked to Jack for guidance, though he knew what Jack would say.

"We could--"

"Just to be sure."

"Seal the deal."

"How big is your bed?" Ianto asked.

Brian smiled. "Big enough for me to fuck you while he sucks your cock."

Ianto decided he rather liked Pittsburgh.


End file.
